


Awkward Beginnings

by Junkyosysda



Category: South Park
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyosysda/pseuds/Junkyosysda
Summary: Tweek wants to try something for the first time with Craig.





	Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My summary sucks, but I think you get the gist. I wrote this a long ass time ago and completely forgot it was in my drafts, lmao. Anyways, all characters are 18+ and this is consensual on both ends.

"That's... actually not a bad idea."

Tweek looks up hesitantly at the noirette in front of him, a look of subtle hesitation reflecting in his eyes. Craig weaved a hand in the blonde's hair, giving him a small grin in return. 

"Are you sure you GAH don't mind? I can always find something else to do, man!" Tweek sputtered as Craig chuckled. He let out a small sigh as he rubbed his lover's cheek affectionately before smirking.

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have accepted so fast.", Craig groaned as he felt the lesser rub a palm affectionately across his groin. Tweek looks up at him as he starts to dig his left hand into his boyfriends thigh as the other continues to rub Craig's member through his jeans. Craig lets out a sultry moan as he leans back onto the bed, his fingers gripping onto Tweek roughly.

To say that he didn't want this, was an understatement. Craig has been hoping to get some action in after being together for so long. Hormones had caught up with him a long time ago, but he didn't want to scare his spastic lover away. 

"Don't tease...", Craig mumbled as Tweek began to unbutton his jeans slowly, the hardness of his member putting strain against the tight clothing. He felt hot underneath all of his clothing, like he was being suffocated. 

When Tweek had pulled the piece of clothing off his thighs, Craig let out a sigh of relief as the pressure was removed. He closed his eyes as he felt Tweek lick a stripe across his underwear, and let out a small groan of pleasure. He squirmed in his seat as he felt a small nip through the fabric, and let out a gasp as they turned into bites. 

His thighs quaked as he felt the blonde dig his fingers further into them, the dull nails leaving small imprints in their wake. Tweek looked up at Craig as he let out a shaky breath, his thoughts racing with each passing second. He felt his boyfriends member strain against his underwear as he started to peel them off his tanned skin.

"Fuck!", Craig hissed as his member bobbed out into the open, his tip resting against Tweek's face.

"Excited to see me?", Tweek laughed nervously as he looked up at Craig, who's eyes were wide with anticipation. Tweek shivered as he saw the lust shining in his eyes and felt his own member stand to attention. 

Tweek looked at the cock hovering in front of him as he took a tentative lick at it's base. He felt Craig tense up as he started to nip at the blushed surface. Craig groaned in pleasure as he felt Tweek's teeth scrape along his length, his hands roughly holding onto the blonde hair nestled between his thighs.

"Holy shit, T-Tweek... Fuck...", Craig mumbled as his lover continued to nip and suck his member, before fully taking it into his mouth. He felt his eyes flutter shut as he let out a wanton moan. His grip on the lesser's hair became tighter as he bucked his hips into his mouth. Tweek let out a low moan of his own as he felt his own arousal grow with need. He spread the other's thighs as he began to slowly bob his head, letting it just barely touch the back of his throat.

Tweek removed one of his hands from his boyfriends thighs and shoved it in his own pants to rub his arousal in sync with the shallow movements of his mouth. Craig threw his head back as he thrusted again, making Tweek gag on impact. 

"I'm gonna cum, dude...", Craig moaned as he shoved his other hand into Tweek's hair to guide him along. He started to thrust his hips in tandem with Tweek as he felt his abdomen twist in pleasure.

"Mmmhhhh...", Tweek moaned as he let Craig fuck his face, his own hand bringing him close to the edge. He relaxed his throat as Craig began to pick up his pace, their moans drowning out the sound of the tv playing in the background. Tweek felt the cock in his mouth twitch as Craig shouted, lines of thick semen bursting down his throat. He looked up at his boyfriend in wonder, who's grip never left the blonde's head.

Craig panted as he looked down at his boyfriend, his mouth still wrapped tightly around his cock. He slowly pulled his member out of his mouth, a line of saliva and semen connecting the two together. Tweek looked up at his boyfriend as fluids dripped from the corners of his mouth, his hand still gripped roughly on his own cock.

"Craig..."

Without another word, the blonde was pulled to his feet as Craig wrapped his own fingers around his boyfriends cock as he let out a strangled moan. His abdomen swirled with pleasure as he began to buck his hips forwards.

"GAH! Craig come on!", Tweek cried as the grip around his cock became tighter. Craig smiled before moving his hand along with the thrusting, making the blonde cry out in ecstasy. He felt his cock twitch slowly before he released with a loud cry.

"CRAIG!"

Craig looked at his twitching boyfriend, a small smile on his face as he pulled him toward by the hips. Tweek looked at him in bewilderment as he stared back down at him. The duo leaned toward to press a chaste kiss among the others lips before Craig had whispered in his ear.

"Ready to continue?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering adding a second chapter where they go all the way, but that's only if this doesn't flop. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. Please drop any kudos/comments, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you ❤


End file.
